Beauty and the Beast Sonamy Style
by Christeazy
Summary: Eggman has turned Sonic into a beast and he can't get himself out of it. Unless he finds true love on Friday when the sun goes down. If he doesn't he'll stay as a monster forever. Amy is chasing him to win his heart. Who will his true love be?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V.  
Intro  
Dr. Eggman has made a magnetic field to where it could change you into a disgusting beast. You don't even know what you can turn into! Even the "scientific genius" doesn't know what can happen to you. All you need to worry about is to not get in it.

He did it to the true hero of the world. The fastest thing alive. The one who can run faster then the speed of sound. That's right. That person is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic tried with all of his might to get up from the electric gate, but his hand kept falling down because the field was so strong. As our hero was struggling to get up, all the doctor did was laugh at his failure to get out.

This time he couldn't defeat the evil scientist this time. The hero was doomed. Sonic went to an innocent caring hedgehog to a killing beast in mere seconds. His hands had big claws growing, and the end of each hair attached to his head turning gray.

No he wasn't getting old. He was growing taller and bigger. Sonic's teeth got longer, and gained a whole bunch of strength. Eggman placed him on Earth as Sonic was falling from space. He looked up and saw his beautiful world again.

That's when he was trying to find his away out of this mess Eggman got him into.

Amy P.O.V.  
I was just walking around the bright city wondering where Sonic was. My hero went missing. I remember yesterday when I saw him running around like he usually does.

I saw a big blue thing from far away. I finally found him! I was so relived to see my boyfriend again! My sweetie Sonic is now in my presents.

I ran over to him so he could see me. I bet he missed me while he was gone. But then I heard him growling with anger. Getting louder and louder when I took each step closer to him. I touched his fur to see what was going on with him.

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!" That's when Sonic yelled and pushed me off of him. My whole body hit the floor as each part was aching."CANT YOU SEE YOUR THE MOST ANNOYING THING ON THIS PLANET! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU SO BACK OFF!"

He yelled at me. All of his anger was now spread upon me. I felt tears coming to show the world how hurt I was from what he just said. I got up, looked at him sadly, and ran away from the catastrophe.

Narrator P.O.V.  
Sonic felt horrible about what he said to Amy. He thought that he would never say that to her. But with this new look, his personality might even be jacked up. Maybe forever if he doesn't find a way to get out of it.

He came up behind her as she was crying into the lake. Sonic could dare to see her like that. She turned around with her sad looking face."Sonic. You really hurt my feelings. What's wrong with you?!" She pushed him away, and started crying all over again.

"Amy I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." He tried to explain."What do you mean that's not what you meant to say." Amy stopped crying, and went to feeling confused."I mean, that I went to go battle Eggman, and I'm changed into this disgusting Werehog or whatever form, and now everything about me is changing.

What am I suppose to do! This can't be permanent!" Sonic started to freak out."Calm down. Since I'm madly in love with you, I'll help you with what you call a crisis. But you still remind me as my lovely Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy started to get in her little daydream."Okay, right. Who do you think can help me with a cure?" Sonic asked quickly."I know just the person that will help! Come in!" Amy grabbed Sonic's hand quickly, and ran off to whoever was going to help Sonic.

When they arrived, they saw the professed drinking some weird drink."Oh. Hello Sonic and Amy. What seems to be your case." He asked them."Well. As you can see. My soulmate thinks that this looks bad. Plus he thinks he looks scary and disgusting."

Amy explained."You know, I'll do the explaining!" Sonic yanked his arm out of Amy's grip.  
"So this seems to be the trouble aye. My magical ball is telling me that Sonic has to find true love in order to go back to normal. On Friday night, when the sun goes down, Sonic must kiss the girl that he really loves, and the kiss has to mean something to him for him to turn back to the way he was.

If that isn't accomplished, Then Sonic will be a beast like this forever!" The professor said.  
"I can kiss him right now and it will mean something." Amy looked over at Sonic with a smirk."Amy. He has to kiss his true love on Friday. It's only Monday. If he doesn't have a love right now, all he has to do is find one."

The professor looked over at Amy like she was clueless."DANG IT!" Amy yelled as she stomped the floor. Sonic looked awfully scared. Even if he was suppose to be scary to everyone else. Sonic and Amy walked out of the building.

"So I have to find true love in order to change back into myself?" Sonic asking while looking at his humongous large hands."Yep! That's right!" Amy blushed."Amy. I need another girl. Not you." Sonic smiled while teasing. He even got a little blush on his cheeks.

Amy frowned at him."Well if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have know that information." Amy out her hands on her hips. They both walked with each other to Amy's house.

If it isn't her. Then who will it be Sonic the Hedgehog?


	2. Chapter 2:All the Help You Can Get

Sonic P.O.V.  
"Whoa Sonic! Eggman really did it this time!" Tails picked up my hand and looked at it."Yeah I know. You don't have to rub it in." I crossed my arms."I was afraid Eggman would go this far. Using you to destroy the world is the worst thing that could ever be done. Plus impossible."

Tails explained. Blaze looked down at the ground thinking."How are we suppose to get out of this mess?" Silver asked."You mean how am I suppose to get out of this mess?" I turned to look at him."Oh Sonic. Everything is always about you these days."

Shadow teased. I rolled my eyes and glare at him."I think I have an idea!" Amy smiled."I'll hang out with Sonic for a whole week! Then we can check and see if I'm his true love." Amy smiled to herself.

"Or, instead of making everything about you being with Sonic, we can put him with a whole bunch of girls and see which one he likes out of all of them." Rouge thought Amy was delusional."I think my idea is better." Amy said.

"And exactly why do you get to find this, true love?" Tails said sarcastic like."Don't get smart with me. I am officially a master at love and romance!" Amy made a heart with her hands.  
Everybody in the room shook their head.

"Even though Sonic would never agree to go with me on a date, it's just a plan that I had in mind." Amy played with her hands sadly. I can tell when she does that. But I was surprised by what I was thinking.

I actually thought Amy's idea was better then Rouge's! For some reason I just like it better.  
"I like Amy's idea." Everybody in the room turn to me with shock."Bro. Are you going to say your kidding after what you just said?" Knuckles whispers to me.

"No. No I'm not. Amy's idea isn't bad. Sometimes I don't like hanging around for long, but it could possibly work." I explained. Shadow sighed before saying something."Okay. Whatever crazy thing you say. And for you Amy, don't go crazy or tackle the guy before you get the chance to find any clues.

We need Sonic to go back to normal or the world is done for." Shadow told Amy."Don't worry. I'll be on task for the whole plan." Amy said."You better hope you are." Shadow responded.

"So Sonic. When are you going to ask me on a date? Like you actually asking me about it." Amy asked excitedly. I knew she was going to be piped up for this."Amy! You need to stay focused! You wouldn't want me to go on a date looking like this would you?!"

I shouted."So is that a yes?" Amy asked again. I rolled my eyes. Why would I bother trying to explain the rest."Let's just keep moving to whatever place your taking me to." I changed the subject."And I wouldn't mind you looking like that if we went on a date."

Amy smiled back at me. I stopped walking and smiled at her."You seriously think that?" I asked touched."Yes I do." Amy seemed serious. I just smiled at her for a moment. I can't believe she doesn't mind me looking like a monster.

She actually loves me when I'm looking like this. Then I kept on walking, not trying to explain why I had stopped. Amy and I headed up to this little resort that she decided to take me to. She slid on her life jacket.

"So what is this going to do?" I asked while looking at her."So you can at least think about having fun instead of your problem on how you look." Amy sat down in the little cruise boat we were on.

"You know what would've been fun. Me still having my speed instead if these dumb big arms." I looked at how big my arms were. We both laughed from what I said."You'd rather do that then hang out with me?" Amy asked hurt, but then it looked like she was about to smile.

"Um. Let's just go." I teased as she pushed me a little. I laughed at her reaction. The farther we went, the more I realized how good this was turning out. It really isn't bad to hang out with Amy.

When she's calm and she's not attacking me, she's pretty cool to hang out with. The boat kept going faster. Amy screamed of horror as I was screaming with excitement."I told you. I know what guys like, and I know all about the perfect dates."

Amy said as we were going back to shore."Yeah. I guess I doubted you at the wrong time." I said."And what time will you doubt me?' Amy asked playfully."Just wait for it." I winked as she rolled her eyes."I actually thought that wasn't as bad to hang out with you.

I never knew you were cool like that." I told her."Yeah because I've always been fun like that!" Amy shouted. It all ended up with both of us laughing. That's when I started to have a weird feeling that couldn't go away.

Am I really about to fall in love with the girl that's been chasing me since I was 11? Amy Rose, which her nickname was Rosy the Rascal? Maybe...

"Tails!" I said as I bursted into his house."Dude you gave me a heart attack. What's going on? He walked up to me."I think my true love is Amy." I admitted."Dude sit down! Now your fixing to kill me!"

Tails sat me down immediately. I love Amy Rose! No I don't! Yes I do! I'm so confused!


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl Who Needs a Talk

Still Sonic's P.O.V.  
"Tails! You need to pinch me!" I suggested for him to do."What? Why would you want me to pinch you?" Tails asked confused."Because something is seriously wrong with me! Do you not see what is happening?! Did you ever think I would like Amy Rose?"

I panicked."Yes. There is just way to many things that happen between you guys it's not even funny. The shock is that I'm the only one who noticed it. Amy too if you think about it." I looked at him in disbelief."And why didn't you warn me about this?!"

I asked."Because all you would do is be like no! This fast flying blue blur doesn't fool with any girls. It's all about speed." Tails mimicked me."For one, that is not how I talk. Two, you could've at least tried." I crosse my arms.

"Sonic! The point it is that you've been holding this for so long you can't even think straight. Now, you got to situations bouncing on you like your head became a trampoline. All this time you've been running away from your feelings? That's what you've been trying to do?"

Tails asked concerned."Yes." I mumbled. Tails rolled his eyes, and walked over to his computer."Tails you know how I am! I can't express my feelings that well. I try to but it just doesn't come out the way you think it is. It's a lot more different."

I explained."So. Keeping things inside only makes you more angry that you can't say anything. Don't you want Amy?" Tails asked me. It's a lot more complicated then it looks. Tails just doesn't get any of this.

"Yeah." I said."Well then don't keep everything inside of you. Letting things out makes your vision clearer." Tails was looking up like he was imagining a flashback or something."You seriously need to stop making those faces."

I suggested."I have a little bet that we can do for this." Tails thought out loud."What is that thought scientific genius?" I asked while teasing. I don't even think he realized it.

"If you choose to fall in love with anybody else besides Amy, then I have to go buy you a new pair of running shoes. But if you do fall in love with Amy, then you have to buy me a new helmet for my mind reading machine."

Seemed pretty fair to me. I'm so going to win this bet! Wait. Didn't I just say I loved Amy. But I don't. Wait what?"I'm so going to win this bet!" Tails yelled excitedly."Yeah. Have fun winning me a pair if running shoes with your money."

I smiled at him sarcastic like."We'll just having to see legendary hedgehog." I was so angry when he called me that."Don't ever call me that! Or should I say, we'll see Miles." I got back at him. His face was turning like a fire red.

"Just wait until I win this bet." Tails tried to shake it all off."Can we go play some video games already?" I asked while pointing to the stairs in his lab room."Yeah. This whole talk made me think about Cream all over again."

Tails headed to the stairs."Again you say?" I turned to him quickly."Come downstairs. I'll tell you what I'm talking about." I walked slower then him down the stairs. If I was normal I would've been handing Tails a controller by now.

"So what's with you and Cream?" I asked while choosing my character. Tails sighed before he started to explain."I keep having the same dream over and over again. As I'm about to tell Cream how I feel, all that ends up happening is that she says she isn't interested in me.

Then I cry for my whole life. My main fear is that if I tell her how I feel, then she'll just turn me down. That's why if I don't say anything, I won't be rejected by her." Tails just looked up at the TV."But then you will never get her if you never tell her."

I didn't look at him either, but suddenly his gaze turned over to me."Also you never know if she likes you back. You could tell her, and she could say she's felt the same way. How long has this been going on anyway?"

I asked."About 3 years. About to be 4 when this year ends, which isn't far."

"I think you should go for it. Yours isn't as worse as mine. You've gone through this before, but I don't know what the heck it means." I said."You should get Silver. He could probably look it up for you again."

We both laughed. Guess we have to help each other out.

Amy P.O.V.  
"Amy. I wouldn't get your hopes up for this. I just don't want something bad to happen to you." Blaze explained for the 100th time tonight.

I don't think I was paying attention because I was pacing around the room, thinking can I actually get Sonic the Hedgehog. My head keeps saying yes, and so is my heart. So that means I'm going to think I can.

"Are you saying you don't want me to be with Sonic?" I asked hurt."No. I'm just telling you not to assume something that you don't know yet.

It could be anybody in this room that he's in love with. Nobody is going to find out until the sun goes down on Friday." Blaze said."Amy. I'm glad that every time something turns you down, you won't stop until you get what you want."

Cream said in her kid like voice. Nothing has changed about her."Thank you Cream. I'm glad somebody believes in me!" I yelled furiously at Blaze."I just explained that you don't know who it is. Your acting like I just told you to give, and never think about Sonic again."

Blaze seemed to have the same attitude."Oh stop arguing already. You two are friends, and out of all topics you guys get mad at each other for this?" Rouge explained."Your right. Sorry Amy." Blaze said."I'm sorry too."

I'm glad everything is almost normal. Even though I know that it might be me, I'm still anxious and worried about who he likes."I'm going downstairs." I announced randomly.

I got a cup of water, and went out to my balcony to think."Sonic the Hedgehog will be mine. And I won't let anybody tell me that he isn't." I said to myself.

He will. Nothing can bring me down.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Not Ready

Cream P.O.V.  
"Is X equal to 18?" I asked, looking at my paper to see what answer I got and my work for it. Amy smile at me freaky as she used her calculator. I was afraid she was going to say that my answer is wrong.

She looked up and beamed happily."That is right!" She clapped extra loudly."I am so proud of you Cream. You have really improved ever since you started summer classes when you were a Junior."

Amy walked into the kitchen, and opened up her refrigerator."Want anything?" She asked while digging everywhere."I just want some water." I responded. Putting all of my homework in the right places of my expandable.

"Amy. Do you think you'll get Sonic to be yours?" I asked. I know it was a really bad time, and I know what Blaze said that was pretty rough to her. But I'm just trying to see if what she said last night was an act, or she actually means it.

"Yes Cream. I told you guys last night that I wouldn't give up until he says his true love soon. He doesn't really have much time anyway." Amy explained. But her eyes didn't seem like she would give up until we get him.

"Amy. Then why does it look like your about to cry?" I tried to look at her eyes, but she closed them right when I was trying to see if she was alright."I'm not." She mumbled."It sounds like it in your voice. Amy you don't have to lie to me. You know that right?"

I rested my hand onto her arm."I know Cream. I am about to cry. Well, I am actually. Sonic has always ran away from me when I would try to track his attention. I think he would rather stay a Werehog then asking me to be his girlfriend."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffed."Amy. I think he only does that because he's trying to hide what he really feels

Sonic is really not that type of person who knows about love, so he doesn't really know what to do. It seems that he's been running away for so long, that he hasn't even realize what came out of it." I explained.

It's really true because he always saves her when she's in danger. Sonic doesn't hate Amy. They've actually been friends for a very long time, and it seems to me that he's warming up to how she is. Maybe he doesn't dislike her as much as he thinks.

He shows that to us, but when he isn't around anybody he seems like he likes Amy."Anyway. Let's not get to emotional. Since you did well, I'm awarding you with a trip to the mall and the bakery store!"

Amy got up, and grabbed her purse."We're going right now?" I asked."Yeah! You know how much food we have to make for this party? It's pretty big to what I'm hearing from Tails. Let's go!" We walked out her house, and started walking to the mall.

The past few days haven't been Eggman involved with anything to destroy the world. No wonder why everything is so peaceful around here these days.

We walked into the mall, and Amy's eyes were sparkly as she was looking at dresses in that section."I'm so going to wear a famous fancy party dress for the party." I already knew she was digging through the section to find a red sparkly dress.

"To impress Sonic huh? Remember the last time you wore a dress. The hedgehog couldn't even say wow." I laughed as she was blushing like crazy."I know. He was so speechless." Amy was now babbling on and on about Sonic.

I never knew she would go for the brave, heroic, fast type of guys. It's not like you get them every single day.

"Cream! You so have to get a dress for Tails!" Amy beamed."Are you telling me I have to buy Tails a dress?" I stalled. I knew exactly what she meant, but I was just doing it to mess with her."You know what I mean Cream the Rabbit!"

She hit me with the hanger that went with the dress."Come on. Let's go to dresses that are more in your league." Amy was walking so fast she looked like Sonic when he would run right past me.

Just a big pink blur. I couldn't see her anywhere. When I finally caught up, she had already got me a full outfit for me to wear for the party."I don't know Amy. This is to much for me to take. I'm a really shy person, and these clothes just don't fit me like how they would with you."

I put them back shamefully."Cream. You are a beautiful person. Show people what's inside. Not just the outside." Amy said as she was giving me back the dress.

I took it happily, and realized that Amy was right. We went to go purchase our outfits, and I was proud of what I decided to pick.

We had walked out, and I was relived that we could finally go to the bake store. But I was wrong. She went to the jewelry store because she wanted to. Even though this wouldn't a bad idea to stop here.

But she knows that we have to get work on the party food. We got put to be responsible for it, so we need to do the job gracefully.

Now it was really time for us to go, and Amy and I got some baking needs. Plus the ingredients for the food and the desserts.

As we were walking out, should I seriously bring up Sonic again. I sure don't want Amy to cry, because at the moment she had a huge smile on her face."Cream. Your mother texted me and said you don't have to go to school because your baking with us.

She said it will only be for 3 days, and then you can catch up." She showed me her phone, and that's exactly what her mother said."Tell her okay. I can't wait to go to the party!"

I squealed."Me neither! That's the only time that Sonic can confess the feelings for his true love!" Amy was filled with joy. I better get use to this attitude for a couple of days.

Sonic P.O.V.  
"Tails. I'm not telling her." I admitted to him."WHY NOT!" He whined like a little kid while he had a lot of popcorn in his mouth."It's way to nerve wrecking.

Plus I don't want to look like this when I say it. I want this to be believable, and not all crazy and come out saying something serious to her."

I explained my thoughts. Something I haven't done in a very long time."Sonic. We've been over this! She already likes you. How hard can this be? There is something else that's bothering you. What is it?" Tails asked me suspiciously.

"It's because of how I look. I don't like it when Amy sees me like this. It makes me feel like she doesn't like me anymore." I said uncomfortably. Rubbing my thick arms to no end.

"Why would you think that? Amy would love you if you looked like Eggman! She loves you no matter how you look. As long as she knows your Sonic the Hedgehog them Amy is deeply in love with you."

Tails gave me a little smirk. I guess he's right. Like always.

"Okay. But as long as your close to me at the party when I confess I'll do it." I told him."Okay. As long as you tell her then everything is okay.

Now don't stress about this. It'll make you even more less confident in yourself. Concentrate on what you want out of it. Not the bad concepts of doing that." That advice really helps. If also makes a whole bunch of sense.

"Okay Tails! I am going to tell Amy I love her!" I yelled."Yes! You finally come to your senses. I always knew you would love somebody perfect for you one day."

Tails nudged me with his elbow. The home phone rang. Tails got up to answer it, and made me look to see who was calling. I grabbed the home phone fast, and answered it in a hurry.  
"Why did you want to answer the phone so fast.

You just want some of that Amy Rose love." Tails teased."Shut up!" I pushed him away from me as he laughed a little."Hello?" I heard Amy on the phone. I didn't even realized that she was still on here. I thought she hung up already.

"Oh. Did you hear any of that?" I asked nervously, as Tails was laughing his head off in the backpack. I grabbed a pillow from his room, and plopped it on his face so Amy couldn't hear."Are you guys working on the food for the party?"

I asked, trying to be as cool as I possibly could."Yep. Cream and I went shopping so we have everything we need." Amy responded."Yeah. I wouldn't deny the shopping part." Luckily what I said made her laugh.

"Making funny remarks. What a surprise." Tails said in a sarcastic manner. I hit another pillow back on his face. He just kept on laughing like a little kid.

"I have to talk to you later. I'm about to start with the party stuff. Bye Sonic." I heard her say I flirtatiously."Bye." I said stupidly and lost. Not realizing that I didn't hang up the phone.

"Lost in thought much?" Tails plopped himself on the couch."Shut up!" I put myself on the couch. Just to relax a little bit.

I've realized that love isn't like an easy battle with Eggman.


	5. Chapter 5: I Have a Chance

Amy P.O.V.  
I helped Cream through the door as she had a whole bunch of suitcases. She's spending the night because I wouldn't want her having to come back and forth to my house over and over again.

Since the job just of thrown at Cream and I out of nowhere by Sonic and Tails. Sonic. His name is just so soothing to the mind. I have a chance with Sonic. But what was with that whole thing on the phone?

He was acting stranger then he was when he was normal. This new look he has is making him act weird. I'm worried about him.

"Hey Amy. I heard about that conversation on the phone with you and Sonic. What was up with him?" Cream asked as she was coming down the stairs."I don't even know. He's been acting weird like this since the day he turned into a Werehog."

I sat on the couch."Yeah. I told you since you can kind of handle your feelings toward him, and you still show that you like him at the same time, he is now warming up to you. He would only run away if he was scared."

Cream said."Yeah. I guess I went a little crazy when I was in the younger age group. I just noticed that if I'm not all over him then he would be cool around me. We really need to get started on the food."

I got up and walked into the kitchen when Vanilla already set everything up while we were talking. Blaze and Rouge were coming over to set up decorations.

I just want this party to be perfect. If I'm going to impress Sonic nothing can be messy. Other wise Sonic will think I'm a freak! Exactly what he thought when we were little kids. That's all past me now.

This time I have a chance to make Sonic mine. All mine, and nobody can take him away from me. Not even Dr Eggman. As I was making my famous chili dogs it only made me think of him even more.

I was smelling something delicious from the other side of me. It was my favorite food to eat. A homemade egg roll! With orange chicken inside, including vegetables. The doorbell rang, so I ran over to it in a hurry."Hey you guys. I didn't expect you to come here this early."

"Hey. We just wanted to help with a lot of time to get to work. We have three more days left until the party. Plus Sonic and Tails want this to be epic." Blaze walked into my living room, and sat on the floor with poster paper and a whole bunch of colors.

Rouge handed her a paper that had a lot of notes on there."What's that?" I asked while I sat on the floor next to them."Oh. We wrote some set notes and giving some ideas of how everything can be placed. The back has a list of everything we need for the party.

If you see some mail at the door don't worry about it. You can keep on cooking while we get the purchases we ordered." Rouge explained."Okay. That will do." I put my thumbs up.

"WE SO NEED A DISCO!" Blaze exclaimed."That's right! Add that to the list." Rouge suggested. Blaze wrote disco ball neatly on the paper."I have one in my garage. I can clean it up for you if you want." I offered.

"That's okay. We'll get it and clean it up." Blaze and Rouge stood up, and ran over to my garage. I got up and went back to the kitchen. The hot dogs were done, and now I had to make my chili."We need some cool music. Slow to, but mostly fast songs."

I heard Rouge say. They walked into the kitchen."Rouge! We gotta have a lot of slow songs too, so Amy can have a dance with Sonic." Blaze looked over at me. I blushed madly."You guys! Stop embarrassing me. Also do t get the dust from that ball all over the food."

I told them. I hit Blaze on the thigh, and all of us laughing at one another."This is your chance to get him to tell you how he feels. You know what type of situation he's in." Rouge said."I know. But I have a feeling it's not me." I said sadly.

I tried hiding what I had behind my back. Apparently, Cream was the first one to see."Amy. What is behind your back?" She tried to look, but if moved so she would still see the front of me. Then Blaze and Rouge got into the mix.

All three of them started fighting me for my journal. I didn't want them to see what I wrote.  
They pushed me onto the ground, and all three of them crowded each other to see it. They were not going to be happy.

"Amy. Are you still doing..." Blaze paused. Looking at the words I wrote."You better not start cutting yourself! That's not worth doing. You don't even know if it's you!" Rouge gave my journal back to me"Amy. I'm so sorry about what I said that day.

I was just trying to watch your back. But I didn't know you were so committed to it that you would actually think about doing that to yourself." Blaze said."It's okay. I did t have the right to get mad because all you were doing was protecting me. Not saying that I would never get Sonic in my life."

I said."And I would never do that. I'm just writing random things because that's just how I feel. I want Sonic! I'm not giving up! He's going to be mine!" I said like a little kid."Um okay. I just don't want you to be cocky with all if this. Usually all the very over confident people go through the pain.

Some don't but some do. They have high hopes for everything and they don't even know. Anything could happen. I believe that Sonic does love you. I just wasn't looking hard enough to notice it." Blaze smiled. I gave her a tight hug as she returned it.

"Okay. Since everybody is officially cool can we go back to making the best party ever?!" Cram asked."Yes we sure can." Cream and I headed to the kitchen while Blaze and Rouge went back to making decorations.

Sonic came back to my mind again. He keeps thinking that I don't love himself rom how he looks now. But as long as I know that's the Sonic the Hedgehog I grew up loving then...

My heart is still set for him to take. And I mean he can take it anyday. I'll wait until he comes to know who his heart belongs to.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Getting Closer

Knuckles P.O.V.  
"What the heck?!" I exclaimed loudly. Sonic just told me that he likes Amy! And she is his true love. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. Maybe this is all just a big old joke. Everybody knows how foolish I get anyway.

"Sonic? In love? This is the most craziest thing that a person could ever hear!" I kept yelling really loud. Do you think I care how loud I am. This is a serious crisis."Shut up! You just don't know what it feels like to be in this situation if you were me.

I have no clue of what I'm suppose to do." Sonic panicked. I've never seen the over confident, cool laid back hedgehog so stressed about something. He's usually someone who's in the wind. Running faster then the speed of sound.

Now he's head over tennis shoes with Amy. I knew something would happen between them though."If you think I'm going crazy I'm not! I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do at this party.

How is this all going to lay out. Am I going to look like a fool. Am I going to loose my control of what I'm going to say?" Sonic kept asking. All of a sudden I was about to fall asleep. This went to mentally shocking to mentally boring.

I leaned on Sonic's bed."Knuckles! You are just so mean. If you were talking about your precious Master Emerald then you wouldn't want Sonic falling asleep." Silver tapped on my head. I glared at him because he woke me up while I was trying to sleep.

"Are we making the girls do everything for the party?" Silver asked."I was planning on booking the place. I've just been making inventions so much that I completely forgot about it. Let me call them now." Tails ran over to his cell phone.

"Seriously. In two days this party is going to be at 5:30, and you still haven't got the place booked. You guys are never ready for anything." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hey! We've been busy with things darkness." I snapped."Knuckles. Just go back to sleep and don't pay attention to anything. Even though that's one of your specialities." Shadow looked at his fingers."This guy is seriously about to get a beat down. He's a smart witty one like you Sonic."

I stated."Well we're are kind of the same. But our personalities are different." Sonic stated."Anyway, what's not the same is this whole love thing. And where did Tails go." Sonic looked around clueless."He went to go call the place he's booking for the party. He told us that a few minutes ago.

You are off track aren't you?" Silver looked up and down at Sonic."Stop checking him out. That's disgusting." I teased."Shut up Knuckles." Silver told me."Just be cool about it. Is this the only topic you aren't cool about?" I asked.

"Naw duh Knuckles." Sonic looked at me like I was clueless. I rolled my eyes and continued with my reason."Look smart one. If you don't want to look like a big fool, even if you already look like one with the new look, then you have to think of the things you want.

Just like what Tails said when you told me about this situation." Knuckles said."Okay. Be there for me unless I forget an important tip." Sonic was counting on us to trust him."Okay whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Shadow laid back on Sonic's chair."We're there for you! And always will be!" Silver said with a thumbs up."Thanks. Now tell me the first thing I should do." Sonic suggested.  
"Okay. Just enjoy yourself at the party first.

Dance, get a lot of food, and get something to drink. Then when the sun is setting, that's when you start talking to her with ease, and get to saying I love you." I said."What if I start sweating?" Sonic asked."Why would you start sweating?"

Silver asked."Because this is Amy we're talking about here. Why wouldn't I start sweating." Sonic was stressing all over again."I got the place booked. And I've been hearing you guys conversation. Remember what I told you Sonic. Think about what comes out of it. Not what the negative effects are going to do in the process.

Who cares if you sweat. Amy will still love you whether your nervous or not." Tails explained. He does have a point for once in my opinion."Okay. Since we got that out of the way, let's go play some video games!" We all hooted as we went down the stairs, and to Tails's living room.

"Okay so when I walk into the party what will I do?" Sonic said while tapping the A button on his controller as fast as possible."Just go in and have fun!" I responded."Hey! Watch out for that solider who's trying to get you Tails!" Silver warned him.

"I got it." Shadow swung his character around, and bashed the enemy just like that. We heard the door banging really loudly, but we ignored it and continued with our game."HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Rouge scream.

"Not that annoying bat I never like to hear!" I said loud enough so that she could hear me.  
"You dumb echidna! Your friends house is going to be history if you don't open this door!" She banged on it even louder.

"Oh my gosh." I paused the game, opened the door, and hit the continue button."No wonder you guys weren't opening the door." Blaze crossed her arms."Yeah! Because all they do is sit around, be bums, and play video games all day."

I knew Rouge was preferring me."Look you little jewel thief. Just go steal some earrings from the store." I got all up in her face."If you guys are about to kiss, then let me get some popcorn first." Sonic said.

"What?! Sonic you have someone to kiss on Friday, so you better pucker up beast boy." I teased. I looked back at Rouge nervously.

It would be nice to kiss Rouge. Just not today.


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Prepare

Amy P.O.V.  
"Okay! The chicken wings are done!" I said out my face into my mittens. I had to get the sweat off my forehead. Yeah. That's how fantastic I want this party to be.

Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Vanilla have been working as long as I have. Rouge kept talking about how the boys were playing video games instead of helping us out. As I kept making my famous desserts like my pie, my phone was buzzing.

I went to it quickly and saw a text. Tails finally booked the place for the party. The location was 15 minutes away from my house.

I always knew that girls work a lot more than boys do. Especially with things like this. All they do is show up and eat like pigs."anybody want a break, because Blaze the Cat sure is calling for one." I walked into the living room, and saw decorations all over the floor.

Blaze and Rouge did a really good job with designing the disco ball."You guys have been working it out in here. How'd you get the disco ball to be colorful like that?" I asked in amazement.

"Oh. That contains a surprise. Just wait until we start setting up the party. It's going to be great!" Rouge said excitedly. Then I went to looking at the signs they made. They were looking great also. I never knew they had a thing for arts and crafts.

I know Rouge does but not Blaze."You guys aren't doing bad in the kitchen either." Blaze laughed. Probably because the angry looking face that I was making."Yeah. What's a party without food?"

Rouge asked."Of course you would be concerned about the food. Sonic has one more day until he has to say, and kiss her true love. Do you think he's going to bail the person of whoever he loves?!" I said worried.

I honestly didn't know if he would bail or not. Sonic always has those last minute getaways.  
Unless he wants to go back to his speedy self he might as well do it. I mean, that would be his permanent look. I would be bothered by it.

I still know that's the Sonic I've been loving. A true love for someone is the way they are, not the way they look."Just hang in there Amy. I know you've been worried about this but I'll all be okay." Rouge said while untangling some wires with Blaze.

"I hope your advice is right." I sighed shakily. I went back into the kitchen, and saw Cream making dip, while Vanilla was making pizza. They also had ribs, and a whole bunch of other delicious foods.

"Amy. What desserts are we making for the party?" Cream asked as she was going to the mixer to mix something."I know that we have to make cupcakes for sure. I'm also making my famous, well known smoothies." I went over to the blender.

"Okay. My mom is making her snicker doodle cake, and snicker doodle cookies." Cream said, while mixing something that smelled very familiar."I love your moms snicker doodles. They taste so good. This is making me really hungry."

We all laughed at my comment."I am going to make varieties of cupcake favors. Vanilla, Chocolate, Lemon, Coconut, strawberry, red velvet, and much more!" I pulled the chili dogs out of the pot. I had to make a whole bunch because Sonic loves them.

They smelled perfect. Cream finished the smoothies for me while I was making egg rolls with orange chicken inside. We need a lot of everything because Tails invited a whole bunch of people to the party.

I forgot that we so need to have ice cream."Cream! Please tell me that we have ice cream?!" I hoped Cream got it like I told her to."Nope. I'm making my homemade ice cream that I made you guys months ago. Who wants store bought ice cream when I can make my own."

Cream sure is a smart rabbit."You rock!" I yelled."And it's a nice cream sundae. Everybody's favorite, a banana with Cookies and Cream, with sprinkles, nuts, and a cherry on top!" Yep. Smartest rabbit I've ever talked to."Oh my gosh! I love the type you make!"

I said."Yep. I'm making a whole bunch. This is the only time we can eat junk food. What time does the party start again? Cream asked me. I ran over to my computer in a hurry, and read the time that the party was starting and ending.

"5:30." I said while walking back into the kitchen."We have to go up there at 4:330 to start setting everything up. No playing around Blaze and Rouge!" I yelled so they could hear me.  
"SHUT UP!" They both said at the same time. I was laughing loudly.

"They okay with the decorations every time we have a party." Cream said, while pouring the smoothies into big containers. She out different flavors in separate containers."Yeah! Thanks!" I heard Blaze's voice from the living room.

"I got some servers for the party." Blaze said, trying to grab some food."Blaze! Your such a food lover." Cream smacked her hand away from the chicken wings."I have to get a platter." I ran over to get a creative platter that was in one of my cabinets.

I put it on the table, so tomorrow I can bring all the things and place all the food on there.  
"Guess what I smell? Pumpkin pie!" Rouge said as she had it placed in her hand."Oh no you didn't!" Cream and I said at the same time.

"No way! Rouge made pumpkin pie! You have the best pumpkin pie in the whole world! CAN I HAVE SOME!" Blaze was on her knees begging."No. Wait until the party starts at 5:30." Rouge explained.

"Then give me a piece of it! Make a sample of it!" Blaze exclaimed."Okay, but it's not going to be as good as this one. I put a little kick into it." Rouge went over to the fridge to place it in there."And don't try to eat it in the middle of the night either." Rouge said.

"Rouge please! You can make if better! Please! This is the perfect time to make me pie!" Blaze grabbed on to Rouge's leg. I was laughing the whole entire time with Vanilla and Cream."I would love some help with making the cupcakes. Amy and Cream, can you make them while I work on the snicker doodle?"

Vanilla asked sweetly as always."Sure!" Cream jumped the the mixers while I walked over there."Here is the list of how many flavors we have to make." Cream handed me the mix while she was already putting ingredients in.

Since Rouge and Blaze finished the decorations they were helping us bake."These are a lot of flavors to make. Does Blaze know how to bake?" I asked a little scare this would be a disaster."No, but she sure does know how to eat." Everybody in the kitchen laughed while Blaze glared at us.

I smelled the snicker doodle dough that Vanilla was making. It smelled so good. Blaze was just looking at the mixer confused, while Rouge was putting the eggs in.

We had planned on making all of the cupcakes today, and frosting and decorating the, tomorrow morning. Everybody is spending the night here anyway.

I have a feeling we're going to be up at 2 or 3 in the morning. Amy Rose. Get ready for the most nervous day of your life.


	8. Chapter 8: Party Hard

Amy P.O.V.  
4:15  
Oh my gosh! It's finally time! We were already at the party place setting everything up for the party. I put the chips in the bowl and put it next to the dip and chili dogs.

I couldn't wait until the party started. Before 6 minutes until the party started I was going to put my party dress on with makeup to it.

If I'm the one that Sonic has fallen in love with then I have to look good. But if I'm not, my mascara would be ruined. And I want Sonic to ruin my lipstick. Not my mascara.

"OH YEAH! PARTY!" I heard Rouge scream. I screamed really loud when I noticed that all the lights got cut off. Music was blurring all over the room. Nobody could tell me that they couldn't hear that very loud music.

The disco ball was neon lights everywhere."Whoa!" Cream said in amazement."That's awesome! And so is the music!" I exclaimed. Wil. was on. He sure does know a lot about hot music.

"Blaze through the whole playlist together. Pretty cool set up. Am I right?" Rouge said while tapping her foot to the beat."Extremely right! This party is going to be way more amazing than I imagined it to be." Cream looked around at the process that was made so far.

"Oh yeah! Let's show them what else we did!" Blaze hopped on stage with Rouge, and they started dancing to the music. I knew that they were barely going to help out.

Cream set all the drinks at the bar that they set up for us. I looked back on the stage, and they were setting something up over there. I walked over to see what crazy thing they were doing this time. Even though they're crazy always turns out to be awesome.

"What are you guys doing!" I asked them. I kept moving my motions to see what they were doing, but they were moving the same directions as me that I couldn't see anything."What does it look like. We're setting up some important things.

Just wait when the party has crashed." Blaze said in a cool manner. Something that Sonic would say back in his childhood days."Shine bright like a diamond! Shine bright like a diamond!" Blaze sung into a microphone.

I turned around quickly, and saw her doing some karaoke."Blaze! Quit!" I kept telling her to stop, but she refused to do so. I know both Blaze and Rouge can sing, but I think they're doing something on purpose.

"Amy loves Sonic to the bottom of her heart, and Sonic has loved her from the start, but some issues came across from their love chart, and now it's off track and it's turning as hard as bark!" Blaze and Rouge sang on key.

Thought they sounded good, I didn't like the topic they were singing."One that's shy and one that is sure that if they fall in love they don't need a cure." I heard Cream from behind me singing."Cream! You actually sung in front of us!" Blaze said happily.

Cheese entered the room and looked at Cream in amazement."Chao Chao!" Cheese said excitedly."Cheese! Your finally back!" Cream hugged her long time friend." Cheese hugged her back."Hey girl!"

I said while I played with her little hands."And Amy. Don't be nervous, you so have this in the bag. Blaze. Test it out again. We need to make sure it sounds perfect for the party people. I gotta call the DJ to see when he gets here. Brb!"

Rouge walked off the stage, and pulled out her phone. I went back over to the bar to set the rest of the food on the table. Cream was frosting the cupcakes, and I was adding more cinnamon in the snicker doodle cookies. I couldn't wait to eat one when the party starts.

Blaze finally stopped getting off task with the karaoke set, and was setting up another thing."Now what are you putting?" I asked while she was putting an Eggman model somewhere else.

She paused and pulled out the model in excitement."The Eggman beater! Since you said this party is based on defeating Eggman every time, I made a model to where you can punch him in the face. This is what I made him say.

Blaze set it down, and punched the mess out of her model."You got me this time! But I will get you again Sonic the Hedgehog!" The Eggman model responded."I like it!" I said."I also have an Eggman dart.

Get his face and you earn a price! Money of course! Plus I didn't use my own money." Blaze whispered."I already know." The two of us laughed. Blaze went to the front to set her models up. After that, Blaze went to the disco ball, and climb up a ladder to hang it at the center of the building.

Turns out this party is going to be epic like I wanted it to. It was a two story building with a beautiful balcony outside. Also a wonderful view. Just in case I see Sonic, I can run out there to redeem myself from humiliation. I have to be cool and collected.

Why is he always on my mind?! Oh. He's Sonic the Hedgehog. Why wouldn't I?"Amy! Don't get distracted! We still have lots to do!" Rouge said, walking over to the other side to frost cupcakes."Yeah. Right. Sorry, I just caught up with..."

I paused, but I already knew that she knew who I was fixing to say."Sonic. Amy. The time will come to see who he likes, and if he loves you, then great! But if it isn't. I'm afraid that you would have to accept and move on."

Rouge said while frosting the cupcakes perfectly."Rouge. The problem is that I can't move on. Since I was 8 I wanted Sonic to be mine. Us being together for eternity, getting married, and having children. I can't just give a guy like him up.

He's one of a kind. And that's the only kind I want." I looked up imagining me and Sonic. He's the only guy I want. And if I can't have him, there is no purpose of me living right now. I think Sonic is my purpose.

He's my dream."Oh my gosh! I forgot that I needed to hang up the poster. Finish the food while I do that real quick!" I ran off in a hurry. I grabbed the stapler from the stool, and grabbed a poster.

"I am going to love this party! Especially when I stuff some food in my mouth!" Blaze admired the food. Rouge just rolled her eyes."We're done with cupcakes! Now what do we do?" Cream asked.

I hit the home button on my phone, and was so nervous to see what time it was. The whole room was full of decorations, food, and stage stuff on stage."Oh my gosh! It's 5:20 right now!" I kept looking at my phone screen.

"Yeah! Here comes the recruits that are going to help us out!" Rouge pointed at the men and women who were coming in. Ready to serve a lot of people."Hello ladies and gentlemen. Work hard as everybody is expecting you for your best service."

Rouge reminded them. We'll really need it."Okay. Now all we have to do is make sure people are coming on time. 5:30 is when we really get this party started!" I finally said my words without any stress. You should've felt how my insides were.

I am really looking forward to this party. It's time to chill and party.

Tails P.O.V.  
"YES! TIME TO PARTY HARDY!" I yelled excitedly. It was finally time for the party that I came up with. Even though Amy and them did all the work, it was still my idea.

That's why earlier today I decided to get presents for them for their hard work this week. There is only one thing that I cannot do.

I have to face my nightmare. The one that's been haunting me for three years."Come on guys. I'm ready to go." I said which my voice sounding shaky.

"Tails. I know how you feel. Finally saying your feelings out loud gets the best of me. But think about the good out comes. Now the bad ones. Life gets better by the way you handle it. Not by the way you let it drag you down."

Sonic told me. My big brother. Always there for me when I feel like what I'm doing isn't right. But it's so right to put my feelings out there. They rest of them came from upstairs with causal clothes on.

They wouldn't hurry the heck up. I've been having really low patients tonight. Other than Sonic and Knuckles. Especially Knuckles. Now those are people who can't wait for anything. "Finally! Let's go to the party! I've been ready to go."

I looked outside and noticed that it was close for the sun to set. Just in time for Sonic to say something he thought would never come. We walked to the car, and hit the road. Shadow was driving fast. He just couldn't wait to eat.

That's all they cared about anyway. Plus the dancing. We saw the place that the party was being held. Amy and them did a really good job. I was trying to hold all my presents at once so they wouldn't fall everywhere. I could finally get out the car.

I forgot that it was a two story building. When we went inside, I was walking up the stairs as I heard a little ding. I turned around and saw that Knuckles clicked the button to an elevator. I smiled and went in with them.

We looked around, and saw neon lights flashing everywhere. Like literally, lights were flashing all around the room. Including a neon disco. Looks like Amy invited more people than I did.

This place is packed! And it's only 5:28. I saw Cream in a party dress."Bro! She dressed up just for you." I looked at her in amazement. She looked absolutely beautiful. No doubt about it. I went over to Cream, and gave her the present I got her.

"Hey Cream." I said nervously."Hey Tails. Have you been enjoying yourself?" She asked."Well I just came, but I will eventually. I got you a present for making my party idea a success." She looked at it with a beautiful smile on her face.

She saw that it was a beautiful necklace that said,"Yes. Miles "Tails Prower is an in love with Cream the Rabbit." She looked up at me with amazement in her eyes."Tails. I love this. I'll keep it forever. But apparently..."

Cream said. I was about to cry. Knowing that she was going to say exactly what she says in my dreams."I want this to be more then a friendship." I looked up like I was the happiest fox in the world."You do. Really?" I asked excited.

"Well. I had dreams to where this moment would never happy. I thought you would always think about Cosmo, and be in love with her. But it turns out it happened the other way." Cream looked up."I got over Cosmo. It looks like she was never the one."

Cream smiled like she was about to cry. She leaned in to hug me tight. I hugged her back tight as well. I finally got what I wanted. She gave me a little peck on the lips. That's when I leaned in to kiss her again. Instead it was longer.

I never wanted this to end."Tails. Let's go dance!" Cream motioned for me to follow her.  
"Coming!" I went over to her, and started dancing like this was the last day of my life.

Sonic P.O.V.  
"It's time Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy or no Amy? Normal or Beast? Love or no love?" I kept asking myself. I opened my eyes and saw Amy talking to Blaze. They both had party dresses on.

Amy was looking gorgeous. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I walked over to where Amy was. Blaze looked at me while smiling. Amy turned around and looked shocked when she saw me."Well Rouge is calling me to do the dance floor, so I'm going to just go over there. I'll just leave you guys to it."

Blaze was practically doing the moonwalk over to the crowd. She winked at both of us and took a bite of a cookie. That's when she doze off just like that. I was so nervous and unsteady."How bad are your feet hurting.

I know you've been kicking it out at the dance floor." She licked her lips while laughing. I chuckled a little."Actually I haven't. I just need to get something off my chest before I can kick it. Could you come outside with me real quick? I need to tell you something."

I just left her confused."Sure." She said with her voice a little off. We walked out onto the balcony. At the back of me, I saw Silver and Knuckles staring at us with bucked eyes.

Her eyes look beautiful at sunset. I kept looking at her eyes, and her juicy tenderness lips. The sun was getting closer to setting completely. I have to make my move now. Otherwise it would be to late for me to ever changed normal ever again.

I have to tell her now."Amy. I have to tell you something. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and it's time to let it all out." I said, not even thinking about how much time I had until I turned to whatever I turned to.

"I love you Amy. Your always on my mind. This whole week I've been in denial, thinking that you wouldn't take me as I look right now, and that I wouldn't be the same. At this perfect moment, the perfect time to tell you that I love you." I told her. I finally did it!

I wasn't hesitating or any of that. I was saying all of my thoughts clearly."Sonic. Even though you've been knowing this. I love you too. I seriously don't give a hoot of how you look. As long as I know that this is Sonic the Hedgehog, I am deeply in love with you.

No matter how much you think your ugly." She grabbed my hand and smiled. The sun was setting and setting. We hugged each other tightly.

I looked at her, and saw at the corner of my eye that the sun was setting. I have to seal this with a kiss now. I'm only doing it to have her. We kept leaning in to kiss, but that's when the sun set. My body felt so weird.

I roared as loud as a lion. Amy looked at me. Frightened as ever...

Tails P.O.V.  
"Professor! Did you hear that?!" I asked him, wondering what that loud roar was."OH NO! EVERYBODY FOLLOW ME!" We ran to where the balcony was. It was now complete silence. We walked slowly on the balcony.

We didn't want to make any sound. That's when a humongous beast came out. Roaring in our faces. The whole group started to run. We ran as fast as our feet could go.

Sonic was now in the party. I tried to get him to calm down, but he wouldn't listen to me. He just kept scaring everybody. The whole party was in the corner somewhere."SONIC!" I heard a female voice yell. Amy came from behind Sonic.

"Professor! How are we suppose to get him to calm down?!" Amy asked him, trying to get him to think of something. It had to be fast.

The professor shot a gun at Sonic. He got trapped into ropes. It would at least gave us some time to think of what we were suppose to do. The professor pulled out his book, and read the key to our answer.

"It says in this book that the person he loves is the only person to get them to calm down." He read."Amy. It's up to you." I said to Amy. She went up to him, and kneeled down to be more on his level.

"Sonic, Sonic! Listen to me! I need to say something to you!" He just kept roaring. I saw him look into her eyes. He ripped all of the ropes off of him. His black eyes went back to his green ones.

He finally calmed down."See. This is exactly what I was talking about! You wouldn't love me like this Amy! I'm just a hideous beast that doesn't deserve-

"Sonic! Listen to me. I will love you even if you had a giant pimple on your forehead. You will always be Sonic the Hedgehog. That's the thing that'll never change. The guy I loved since we were kids. I love you in your normal form, and I love you looking like this.

You are still lovable, caring, helpful, has the kindest heart in the world, and you will always be my hero. Who cares if everybody thinks your scary?! You will never be hideous to me! You will always be the beautiful blue hedgehog I was destined to fall in love with.

Of course there wasn't a chance that I wasn't going to get you. I still have the same feeling. I thought you were doing this just to turn back to normal. I'll never get you Sonic. Your to good for me." Amy looked down to the ground.

About to cry, Sonic grabbed her chin. Did I mention that there was complete silence. Even the music was stopped. He connected his lips to Amy. I looked at them in amazement. Gold sparkles were glowing all over Sonic.

Something good is definitely happening. I saw his full transformation, and I couldn't believe it. Amy looked at him in complete shock."Sonic! Your back to normal!" Sonic looked at his hands and saw that he had his gloves on.

Looking at his arms as they were no longer furry. Touching his face to feel that it was his normal face."Oh my gosh! I'm back to me again!" Sonic said. The whole party clapped and cheered.

"So do you love me like this?" He asked her."I would love you if you looked like Eggman." Amy stated."Whoa!" He said as they both laughed. They got back up on their feet. Smiling at each other like they really do love each other.

"COME ON! KISS ALREADY!" Knuckles shouted."KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The crowd chanted.

Sonic and Amy leaned in for another enchanting kiss. I whistled so they could hear me. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. Blaze and Rouge sang a song on stage.

When they finished, Knuckles was dancing with Rouge and Silver was dancing with Blaze. Shadow was enjoying the food.

I had Cream to be mine and Sonic has Amy to be his. Everybody got what they wanted.

Now this is really where we get to party hard!

The End

I know this was seriously long, but come on it's Sonamy. It's so worth reading. Review please!


End file.
